


Itsy Bitsy Akihito

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Nursery Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Based on the itsy bitsy spider





	

The itsy bitsy Akihito climbed up the side of Sion.

Down came the goons and chased the Akihito away.

Out came the Asami and scooped up the Akihito.

And the itsy bitsy Akihito lived to terrorize the goons another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the itsy bitsy spider


End file.
